Un homme heureux
by Garouf
Summary: OS Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être heureux. Mais s'il me laisse partir, je sais que je ne le serai jamais. C'est donc ma dernière tentative : soit il s'ouvre enfin à moi, soit il signe notre rupture. Warniiiiing ! Slash


**Un homme heureux**

**Auteur** : Garouf

**Disclamer** : Comme vous vous en doutez, mise à part la rédaction et l'idée, rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et le décor sont à JK.Rowling et la chanson à William Sheller.

**Rating** : Alors là.. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de choquant sauf peut-être la présence d'un slash.. On va dire PG pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

**Résumé** : J'avais vraiment été bien naïf de croire qu'un jour j'aurai le droit au bonheur. Pourtant, je le méritais moi aussi ! Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me dire ces simples mots ? Trois mots qui feraient enfin de moi un homme heureux... (Warniiiiing ! Slash)

**Note de l'auteur** : Mon premier One Shot ! J'adore cette chanson qui est à la fois triste et pleine d'espoir, et pour une sensible comme moi : très émouvante. Je l'ai réentendue dernièrement et l'idée de cette histoire m'est tout de suite venue. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (J'ai failli oublier.. Si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent partager plus que de simples poignées de main, vous pouvez tout de suite passer votre chemin. Donc homophobes, vous êtes prévenus !)

ooo

ooo

Ses lèvres qui carressaient les miennes étaient si douces que je me sentais fondre à nouveau. Si ses bras puissants ne me retenaient pas par la taille, je me serais sûrement effondré à terre tant mes jambes se dérobaient sous l'effet du baiser. Sa langue parcourut langoureusement mes lèvres et j'étouffai aussitôt un gémissement en m'en emparant avec passion. Je pouvais presque sentir son sourire alors que notre souffle venait à manquer et que nous nous engagions dans une lutte insensée.

Cela faisait presque trois mois que nous partagions de tels moments de pur bonheur. Presque chaque nuit, je le rejoignais dans ses appartements et nous n'en ressortions qu'épuisés et comblés. Presque chaque nuit que je l'aimais à en perdre mon âme. Presque chaque nuit que je le lui répétais avant, pendant et après nos ébats. Presque chaque nuit que je désespérais qu'il me le dise aussi..

Je savais qu'il tenait à moi, ça se voyait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses caresses. Son attitude à mon égard était si tendre que je ne doutais pas de l'affection qu'il me portait. Pourtant, il refusait d'aborder le sujet, il refusait de prononcer les trois mots que je souhaitais tant entendre. En fait, si j'étais honnête, je dirais qu'il refusait de s'engager, qu'il avait peur d'officialiser notre situation. Je ne lui demandais pourtant pas de le crier sur tous les toits – pas que l'idée me déplaisait, je l'avoue – mais au moins qu'il me le dise à moi. Car chaque jour qui s'écoulait sans qu'il n'ait prononcé la phrase magique me tuait de l'intérieur. Mon coeur se craquellait et menaçait de se briser s'il tardait encore. Je l'aimais tant mais je refusais que ce soit à sens unique, j'avais besoin d'être sûr. Je ne voulais pas souffrir plus longtemps.. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais encore continuer ainsi..

« Je t'aime.. «

C'est sans surprise que ma déclaration ne laissa place qu'à un profond silence. Toujours la même réponse, toujours suivie d'un époustouflant baiser qui me laissait à chaque fois pantelant. Et comme d'habitude, il me prit dans ses bras sans me lâcher des yeux et me déposa sur son lit avec douceur. Une lueur de tendresse et de désir brillait au fond de ses magnifiques iris et je sentis mon corps se gonfler d'amour pour cet homme. Pourtant une petite voix ne cessait de me répéter que la tendresse et le désir n'étaient pas forcément synonymes d'amour. C'était puissant mais ce n'était pas éternel. Et moi j'avais besoin de certitudes et de stabilité, j'en avais trop manqué trop longtemps depuis.. Depuis toujours..

Alors qu'il laissait ses mains glisser de mes épaules pour s'aventurer sur mon torse qui était déjà parcouru de frissons, je le stoppai avec douceur. Il parut désarçonné un instant et je crus même apercevoir de la peur dans le regard qui croisa le mien. Ca me faisait mal de le voir ainsi mais je devais mettre les choses au point une fois pour toutes. S'il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour nous, j'avais besoin de le savoir et de tout arrêter avant que je ne souffre trop, afin de pouvoir me relever plus facilement le cas échéant. Je ne méritais pas ça et lui non plus.

« Attend.. Il faut qu'on parle.. «

Comprenant que je ne le laisserai pas continuer sans qu'on ait cette conversation, il s'assit docilement à mes côtés et fixa ses mains d'un air impassible, figé, distant. Je détestais quand il faisait ça et qu'il se renfermait sur lui même. C'était sa façon de se protéger mais je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il ressente le besoin de le faire avec moi. Quand on aime, on ne devrait jamais avoir peur de l'autre.. Peut-être que ce n'était pas réciproque finalement. Sentant des larmes qui menaçaient de glisser sur mes joues, je pris une forte inspiration pour me ressaisir.

« On ne peut pas continuer ainsi.. En tout cas, moi je ne peux pas. «

« Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de tant te déplaire. «

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. «

« On en a déjà parlé, ce ne sont que des mots. «

« Mais c'est important pour moi ! Et si ce ne sont que des mots, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de les prononcer à la fin ! «

Cette fois-ci, tout mon self-control s'était dissipé et je fondis aussitôt en larmes, mon visage caché entre mes mains. Je devrais sûrement avoir honte de pleurer ainsi, de me montrer si sensible et mélodramatique mais j'avais trop mal pour seulement essayer d'arrêter. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il refusait de me parler, de me dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, pourquoi il n'acceptait pas l'idée que je veuille l'aider à panser les blessures de son âme. C'était comme s'il refusait l'idée même que je puisse l'aimer, comme s'il tentait de m'éloigner. On n'avait parlé que très peu finalement et je pris soudain conscience du fait qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment en dehors du sexe. Pourtant, ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'ici, j'étais persuadé qu'on aurait tout le temps pour ça puisqu'on s'aimait.. Là avait sûrement été mon erreur.

Je sentis une main frôler mon épaule puis mon dos et bientôt j'étais encerclé par les bras si sécurisants de mon aimé. Refusant de me laisser aller contre lui alors que je sombrais par sa faute, je tentai de le repousser mais il resserra au contraire son étreinte. A bout de forces, j'abandonnai la lutte et je finis par pleurer sur son épaule pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Toute cette tendresse me faisait d'autant plus mal que je savais que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je l'y autoriserai.

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.. «

Sa voix était rauque et aurait pu me paraître sensuelle si elle ne semblait pas si douloureuse. Je savais qu'il avait mal de me voir ainsi mais mon coeur était en miettes. Il avait donc fait son choix. Il avait donc préféré me repousser plutôt que de me faire suffisament confiance pour s'ouvrir à moi. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire qu'on puisse ressentir une telle souffrance de l'intérieur. Un doloris semblait presque une synécure à côté de ce qui me comprimait le coeur à cet instant. Relevant lentement les yeux, je me dégageai et me levai pour faire face une dernière fois à l'homme qui avait su m'apporter le plus parfait bonheur mais qui me laissait maintenant dans la plus profonde détresse.

« Alors je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter mon amour et de m'aimer en retour, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. «

« Je suis désolé.. «

Il avait détourné les yeux, n'osant plus me regarder. Je lui en voulais tellement de cette dernière lâcheté et de me laisser partir sans même chercher à me retenir que je fus presque ravi de voir une larme s'échapper de la prison de ses longs cils. Presque puisque je dus combattre ma pulsion première qui avait été de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Malgré son rejet, je ressentais le besoin de le protéger et je le haïs encore plus pour ça. C'était la première fois que je voyais cet homme pleurer mais c'était décidé. Il n'avait même pas tenté de me dissuader de partir alors je ne resterai pas là plus longtemps.

Sans un mot, j'attrapai ma cape d'invisibilité dont je me recouvris et je sortai de chez lui. Etrange comme la douleur peut sembler disparaître quand elle se fait trop intense. J'étais comme ankylosé, je ne ressentais plus rien. J'étais vide, mon coeur était un gouffre sans fond et mon cerveau avait déconnecté depuis un bon moment déjà. Je ne sus jamais comment j'avais rejoins mon dortoir et encore moins comment j'avais pu sombrer dans le sommeil après tout ça. Si je devais être honnête, je ne sus même jamais ce qui s'était passé les jours suivants. Mes amis me racontèrent plus tard que j'avais agi comme quelqu'un de possédé, un robot, une goule peut-être.. Je les avais accompagnés et je leur avais parlé sans que la moindre étincelle de vie ne semble naître en moi. J'étais mort au moment où il avait prononcé les mots si cruels qui ne cessaient de résonner dans ma tête.

_Je suis désolé.. _

Peut-être.. Peut-être qu'il l'était en effet. Mais il avait pris sa décision et peu importait qu'il l'ait regretté ou non. J'avais bien trop souffert pour revenir. Si vraiment il souhaitait un jour m'accepter et m'aimer comme je le méritais alors qu'il revienne vers moi. De toute façon, je savais qu'il avait été et qu'il serait toujours mon unique amour. Mais la balle était dans son camp désormais, j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais. Et il m'avait laissé partir.. Il m'avait abandonné..

En fait, j'avais été particulièrement stupide d'y croire. Même s'il m'avait aimé et avait décidé de répondre à mes sentiments, jamais nous n'aurions pu être heureux. Tous les gens que j'aime finissent par disparaître, ils m'avaient toujours tous abandonné alors pourquoi aurait-ce été différent avec lui ? J'avais vraiment été bien naïf de croire qu'un jour j'aurai le droit au bonheur. Pourtant, je le méritais moi aussi ! Comme tout le monde ! Mais je n'avais et je ne serai jamais comme tout le monde, mon destin avait toujours été tracé, tracé dans la souffrance qui plus est. J'aurais sûrement dû me faire à cette idée depuis le temps mais je ne l'avais jamais acceptée. Maintenant si.. Je ne pouvais de toutes façons rien y faire alors pourquoi lutter..

Les semaines qui passèrent me parurent évoluer dans une toute autre dimension qui m'était totalement étrangère. Je voyais, j'entendais mais je ne réalisais ni ne ressentais plus. Tout était flou et sans importance. Si je me nourrissais, c'était par simple envie qu'on me fiche la paix et ne pas inquiéter les gens qui me supportaient encore. Si je prenais des notes pendants les cours, c'était pour ne pas décevoir les gens qui croyaient encore en moi. Si je dormais, c'était pour essayer d'oublier les sentiments qui dormaient encore au fond de moi. Encore.. et encore..

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je oublier ces trois mois passés à ses côtés ? Pourquoi n'en avais-je pas réellement envie ?

C'était les seules pensées construites qui me taraudaient l'esprit chaque jour alors que je sombrais toujours un peu plus. J'avais forcément dû passer près de lui, assisté à certains cours dans la même pièce que lui, entendu sa voix qui me faisait vibrer, peut-être même avait-il cherché à me parler, comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? J'étais trop loin de tout, trop loin des autres, trop loin de lui.. Je sais maintenant que j'avais simplement enfoui mon âme le plus profondément possible pour ne plus ressentir la douleur de mon coeur brisé. Jusqu'à ce jour..

-

Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'il avait rejeté mon amour et que j'errais telle une enveloppe charnelle sans âme. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'un détraqueur m'embrasse après tout.. Le résultat ne serait sûrement pas loin de mon état présent, la douleur en moins. Quoiqu'il en soit, notre cher directeur avait décidé d'organiser un bal pour la Saint Valentin et bien entendu, tous les élèves avaient montré leur enthousiasme à cette idée. Sauf moi.. Comment aurais-je pu passer une bonne soirée alors qu'elle était placée sous le signe de l'amour et que c'était justement l'amour qui m'avait rendu si amère ? Pourtant ils m'avaient finalement convaincu et je me retrouvais là, dans cette immense salle pleine d'adolescents respirant le bonheur et ne me prêtant aucune attention, à part ces nombreux et insupportables regards en coin.

Il faut dire que je n'avais pas été très agréable ces derniers temps, rejetant toute présence pour pouvoir me morfondre en paix. Me laisser tranquille était tout de même le minimum de reconnaissance qu'ils pouvaient me montrer après tout ce que j'avais fait pour eux, non ? C'était d'ailleurs ce que je leur avais craché au visage les premiers jours, ce qui les avait sûrement vexés. Sauf mes amis les plus proches qui souffraient de me voir ainsi, je le savais.. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, je n'en avais même pas réellement conscience.

Quand il entra dans la salle de bal, je ne lui prêtai aucune attention. En fait, j'étais accoudé au bar depuis mon arrivée et après la quantité d'alcool que j'avais réussi à avaler en moins de vingt minutes, je ne percevais plus grand chose de l'agitation qui régnait autour de moi. Je devais vraiment faire peine à voir mais je n'en avais rien, mais alors rien à faire ! Tout ce que je parvenais à songer, c'était que l'alcool n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise solution et que j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt. C'est pour cette raison que je me resservis aussitôt un nouveau verre et que je refusai de m'éloigner du ponch.

Sirotant tristement mon verre, mon regard se posa enfin sur la silhouette de mon bourreau. Peut-être était-ce dû à mon ivresse bien entamée mais cette fois-ci, je pris vraiment conscience de ce que je voyais. Epatant ce que quelques semaines seulement pouvaient transformer un homme. En fait, à part moi qui le connaissait si intimement, je n'étais pas persuadé que quiconque ait remarqué ce qui me choquait. Ses yeux s'étaient considérablement assombris et son masque impassible transpiraient la douleur alors que ses prunelles plongeaient dans les miennes. Pendant un temps interminable, il me fixa et je remarquai qu'alors qu'il avait toujours été très mince, il approchait désormais du très maigre. Je sentis mon regard s'embrouiller sous l'effet de larmes naissantes et je me détournai rapidement pour me resservir.

Mon coeur et mon âme ankylosés depuis qu'il m'avait abandonné s'étaient réveillés et m'avaient déssaoûlé en un instant. Toute l'horreur de ce que je vivais me frappa de plein fouet et je me sentis m'effondrer au sol en larmes. Un grand silence avait envahi la salle mais je ne parvenais qu'à réaliser qu'on ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre comme ça. Qu'il en souffre également avait mis à terre toute mes faibles défenses.. J'aurai sûrement pu me relever en songeant qu'au moins il était heureux et pourrait un jour trouver sa propre personne à aimer. Mais non, il fallait qu'il se meurt lui aussi ! Et ça, c'était insupportable.. Nous étions définitivement stupides de nous faire tant de mal pour rien..

Pleurant encore et encore, je sentis à peine mes amis me prendre dans leurs bras pour tenter de me consoler et accessoirement de me calmer. Par contre, j'eus bien conscience qu'on me les arrachait. Eux, les derniers remparts qui me permettaient de tenir plus ou moins le coup, on les éloignait de moi.. Ouvrant les yeux dans l'intention de faire passer un sale moment à la personne qui avait osé me laisser dans un nouvel état de sollitude, je me retrouvai plongé dans les eaux glacés de mon aimé. Devant tout le monde.. Devant tout le monde, il était venu à moi.. Je ne sus jamais combien de temps nous sommes restés immobiles à nous fixer alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous mais j'apperçus soudain au fond de ces yeux la lueur que j'avais tant recherchée. Une flamme d'espoir se ralluma dans mon coeur douloureux qui osait finalement croire à la possibilité que je puisse un jour être heureux.

Me relevant en repoussant toute l'aide qu'on me proposait, je fixais toujours l'homme. Les larmes poursuivaient leurs chutes mais je me sentais étrangement lucide et calme. D'un pas décidé, je m'éloignai des autres et ignorai les airs perplexes posés sur moi. Je n'osais toujours pas espérer l'amour que j'avais cru apercevoir et j'avais vraiment besoin de clarifier notre relation. Et peut-être était-ce la conséquence de l'alcool, mais je n'avais plus qu'une idée, plus que ces paroles en tête.. Grimpant maladroitement sur l'estrade, je titubai vers les musiciens qui avaient arrêté de jouer et leur murmurai le titre de la chanson que je comptais interpréter. Je n'étais pas persuadé que mon éloquence avait été très compréhensible mais en entendant les premières notes qui s'élevaient, je fus rapidement rassuré à ce sujet. Saisissant alors le micro d'une main tremblante, je chantai ces mots qui semblaient si proches de ce que je voulais lui dire.

_Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment  
Sont-ils toujours un peu les mêmes?  
Ils ont quand ils s'en viennent  
Le même regard d'un seul désir pour deux  
Ce sont des gens heureux_

Mes yeux s'étaient naturellement fixés sur l'unique auditeur qui m'importait et je me sentis troublé de voir qu'il buvait littéralement mes paroles. Je m'autorisai alors à ce que je m'étais toujours interdit de faire en sa présence, ouvrir toutes les portes de mon esprit. En parfait legilimens, son regard plongé dans le mien, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lire ce que je lui accordais. Tout le désir que je ressentais à sa simple vue, tous ces moments de volupté que nous avions vécu, tous les souvenirs les plus érotiques qui me venaient en mémoire, je lui offrais tout sans concession.

_Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment  
Sont-ils toujours un peu les mêmes?  
Quand ils ont leurs problèmes  
Ben y a rien à dire  
Y a rien à faire pour eux  
Ce sont des gens qui s'aiment_

Je commençai alors à lui montrer toute la frustration des premières semaines de notre aventure, frustration qui s'était vite transformée en pincement au coeur au cours du premier mois puis en douleur par la suite pour finir dans les larmes les derniers jours avant la rupture. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que j'avais souvent pleuré le troisième et dernier mois, mon coeur ne tenant alors plus que par l'espoir qu'il prononce trois petits mots.

_Et moi j'te connais à peine  
Mais ce s'rait une veine  
Qu'on s'en aille un peu comme eux  
On pourrait se faire sans qu'ça gêne  
De la place pour deux  
Mais si ça n'vaut pas la peine  
Que j'y revienne  
Il faut me l'dire au fond des yeux  
Quel que soit le temps que ça prenne  
Quel que soit l'enjeu  
Je veux être un homme heureux_

En prononçant le refrain, je sentis mon coeur se gonfler d'un amour que je savais éternel et il aurait vraiment fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre l'intensité de mes sentiments. Et l'intensité de ma détresse.. Je lui transmettai alors toute l'affection et la tendresse que je ressentais pour lui, tous mes espoirs qu'il me laisse ma chance, qu'il m'ouvre son coeur et qu'il m'accepte réellement dans sa vie et pas seulement dans son lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y ajouter toute la froide détermination que j'avais à le convaincre pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais pris ma décision : c'était ma dernière tentative pour le reconquérir, je lui posais un ultimatum. S'il désirait m'avoir à ses côtés pour toujours, alors il ferait de moi un homme comblé. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il pouvait me dire adieu en sachant que je ne le harcellerai plus et chercherai à me consoler auprès d'un autre. Cette perspective me semblait insoutenable mais le choix ne m'appartenait plus..

_Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment  
Sont-ils toujours un peu rebelles?  
Ils ont un monde à eux  
Que rien n'oblige à ressembler à ceux  
Qu'on nous donne en modèle_

Des souvenirs plus tendres me revinrent en mémoire que je lui fis aussitôt partager. Ces petits instants volés, ce petit nid d'amour qu'on s'était créé, ces regards échangés en cachette et surtout les ces moments complices qu'on avait pu partager quand on imaginait les réactions de nos proches s'ils nous découvraient. C'était tellement vrai que notre union ne pouvait que paraître incongrue mais ça me semblait si peu important s'il m'aimait. On ne ressemblerait jamais aux autres couples, on serait toujours très loin de l'image type de deux amoureux.. Mais qui s'en souciait s'il m'aimait ? S'il m'aimait..

_Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment  
Sont-ils toujours un peu cruels?  
Quand ils vous parlent d'eux  
Y a quelque chose qui vous éloigne un peu  
Ce sont des choses humaines_

Cette fois-ci, je retins difficilement mes larmes et c'est la voix menaçant de se briser que je prononçais ce dernier couplet. Il reçut alors tout ce que j'avais réussi à accumuler depuis notre rupture : Souffrance, haine, rancoeur, sollitude, désespoir, culpabilité, jalousie et encore toujours présent malgré tout, de l'amour à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Mes yeux débordaient presque de perles salées et je n'étais pas certain qu'il puisse encore lire dans mon regard. Mais vu ce que je ressentais à cet instant, tout pouvait sûrement se lire sur les traits de mon visage. Il suffisait de toutes façons de nous observer tous deux en aussi piteux état pour saisir qu'il savait parfaitement par quoi j'étais passé. J'abordais donc les derniers vers de mon requiem d'un ton tremblant.

_Et moi j'te connais à peine  
Mais ce s'rait une veine  
Qu'on s'en aille un peu comme eux  
On pourrait se faire sans qu'ça gêne  
De la place pour deux  
Mais si ça n'vaut pas la peine  
Que j'y revienne  
Il faut me l'dire au fond des yeux  
Quel que soit le temps que ça prenne  
Quel que soit l'enjeu  
Je veux être un homme heureux_

Cette fois-ci, tout était dit.. La balle était dans son camp et je refermai mon esprit pour préserver ce qui me restait de dignité. Dignité que j'avais abandonné pour lui, tout comme j'aurais tout abandonné si ça m'avait permis de gagner son amour. Je voulais tellement être heureux, un homme heureux.. Et j'avais la certitude qu'il n'y avait que lui qui parviendrait à ce miracle. Etais-je condamné à errer éternellement comme une âme en peine ? Est-ce que tous les gens qui m'étaient proches ne pouvaient-ils que m'abandonner un jour ou l'autre ? Mort ou rupture.. La mort m'avait déjà tant pris.. Puisque les notes me parvenaient encore, je continuai à chanter d'une voix désespérée.

_Je veux être un homme heureux_

Ca sonnait comme une supplique mais je devais bien avouer que c'en était une. Mes yeux s'étaient asséchés et je ne pouvais les détacher de ceux qui ne s'étaient toujours pas détournés. Il était resté imperturbable tout au long de la chanson, avec ce masque impassible que je ne supportais pas, et il m'était impossible de savoir si ça l'avait touché de quelque manière que ce soit. Je parvenais donc encore moins à connaître le verdict qui déciderait de ma vie future. Alors que les musiciens jouaient les dernières accords, je laissai encore échapper les derniers mots tel un écho, ce qui était le cas dans mon esprit puisqu'ils résonnaient sans cesse.

_Je veux être un homme heureux_

Le silence prit possession de la Grande Salle dès que j'eus prononcé cette dernière prière. Je le fixais toujours aussi intensément et je ne remarquais même pas que je retenais mon souffle. J'aurais peut-être dû être reconnaissant envers la totalité de l'assemblée qui n'avait pas pipé mot et attendait dans une fébrile incertitude la réaction de Severus Snape. Car il n'y avait aucun doute, même pour les plus incrédules ou les moins perspicaces, que la personne à qui était destinée cette déclaration était l'impitoyable maitre de potions. Un grand nombre de filles et quelques garçons ne manqueraient pas d'être profondément déçus par la suite de me savoir casé mais je n'en avais cure. Seul le professeur qui détournait enfin ses yeux d'encre de moi comptait.

Fermant les yeux sous l'effet du coup de poignard que ressentait mon coeur devant cette réaction, je m'écroulai à nouveau au sol. Aucune larme ne s'échappa de mes paupières tant ma douleur était forte. Il avait détourné les yeux.. Il était sans doute déjà parti.. Peut-être que je devrais en faire autant après tout, plus rien ne me retenait ici. Je savais bien que je n'aurai jamais dû venir à cette stupide fête.. Quoiqu'au moins, je n'avais plus de regret. J'avais été au bout de mes capacités, tout était joué.

« Potter, vous chantez faux.. «

Sa voix et ce ton sarcastique.. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Non un rêve peut-être.. Dans un cauchemar, jamais je n'aurai senti cette main dégager avec douceur les mèches collées à mon visage humide.. Ni ces lèvres qui se déposaient tendrement sur mes yeux rougis qui refusaient de s'ouvrir de peur de réaliser que ce n'était pas réel. Et ce parfum que je connaissais par coeur et qui m'ennivrait. Et ces bras qui m'enveloppèrent dans un cocon protecteur et rassurant. Non, tout ça était bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve.. Ou alors c'était le plus beau et le plus cruel songe qui m'avait été donné de vivre.

« Pardonne moi.. J'avais si peur que je ne voyais pas combien tu en souffrais.. Mais quand tu es parti ce soir là.. Regarde moi Harry. «

S'arrangeant pour ne pas relâcher son étreinte, mon ancienne Némésis prit possession de mon visage et le redressa avec délicatesse. Ses lèvres étaient si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser les miennes. Je savais que si j'ouvrais les yeux à cet instant, je plongerai aussitôt dans ses prunelles sombres et envoûtantes. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il me demandait et je n'eus que la force de lui obéir. J'étais tellement épuisé par tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir et ces dernières semaines que je ne cherchais même pas à analyser ce que je fixais. J'attendais simplement qu'il en finisse avec moi une bonne fois pour toutes, en bien ou en mal du moment que ça ne durait pas plus longtemps.

« Je t'aime Harry Potter. «

Combien de temps fallut-il avant que mon pauvre cerveau parvienne enfin à interpréter ces simples mots ? Aucune idée mais je me rappelle encore que je suis resté là, muet, le fixant encore de longues secondes avant de montrer la moindre réaction. Il m'aimait.. Il l'avait dit.. Il l'avait enfin dit.. Devant tous ces gens en plus ! Ce qui signifiait que non seulement il m'aimait, mais en plus il officialisait notre amour. Nous étions un couple désormais, nous n'avions plus besoin de nous cacher et nous nous autorisions même un avenir. Il m'aimait.. C'était plus que je n'avais espéré en chantant cet air et je ne parvins qu'à fondre en larmes à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était de pur bonheur comme en témoignait le rire mêlé aux pleurs. Le serrant contre moi avec tout ce qui me restait de forces, j'enfouis mon visage au creu de son épaule, mes lèvres tout contre son oreille.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais partir.. «

Je l'entendis ricaner contre moi et il me murmura lui aussi quelques mots qui eurent peut-être encore plus d'effet que sa déclaration tardive. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et par ce que venait de me chuchoter Severus, je perdis toute conscience de ce qui se passa par la suite. J'imagine qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras sans se soucier des regards incrédules. Il avait dû leur adresser son célèbre air avada kedavrisant qui avait alors étouffé tous les commentaires jusqu'à notre départ. Peut-être que la soirée avait repris après que nous ayons passé les portes mais j'avoue que ça m'était complètement égal. Non, moi je ne sentais plus que la chaleur du corps de mon aimé qui m'enveloppait, je ne savourais plus que le bonheur d'être aimé et je n'entendais plus que ces mots, cette promesse qu'il m'avait faite et qu'il ne manquerait pas d'accomplir. Je n'avais pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, il l'avait déjà réalisée en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Juste quelques mots qui résumaient notre avenir :

_Je ferai de toi un homme heureux_

ooo

ooo

Essayez d'écrire cette histoire avec les Wriggles en fond sonore......... Je vous assure que c'était laborieux mais je n'ai pas eu le coeur de les éteindre :D Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce petit interlude musical et légèrement – trop – mélodramatique vous aura au moins fait passer le temps !


End file.
